dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Bizarro's World
"Bizarro's World" is the 20th episode of the second season of , and the 33rd of the overall series. It depicts the return of Bizarro. After hearing about the Fortress of Solitude, Bizarro learns from the Brainiac Orb, that he is Kal-El from the Planet Krypton. Convinced that this is his new home, Bizarro decides to re-create Krypton in Metropolis in every way... including its destruction. Plot Lois drives up towards the mountain where Lex Luthor's cloning lab used to be. However, before she can get there, she runs into a guard who refuses to let her pass a point on the road. Fortunately, Superman shows up before things get ugly. Superman explains that there is no trace of the lab or Bizarro, and they both assume that he is dead. Meanwhile, Bizarro, who is very much alive, wanders a snowy mountain confused about himself and looking for his home. He crashes into a ski lodge and sees a news cast about Superman which reveals that his "home" is in the North Pole. Bizarro quickly heads out to investigate, believing that this would be his home. finds the Brainiac Orb.]] While flying over the North Pole he hears the animals kept in the Fortress and crashes in. He shatters the glass confining the animals and is attacked by a lizard-like creature, which he takes as his pet. Afterwards, he finds the Brainiac Orb and activates it. He asks Brainiac who he is and where home is. The orb, believing Bizarro to be Superman, shows him images and tells him of Krypton. Bizarro is overjoyed at hearing this. Later, Bizarro goes to the Metropolis Cultural Center and starts destructively rearranging the place to make it match the images he saw of Krypton. He claims a building for his house and kidnaps an usher who he mistakes as his father, Jor-El. Lois comes to investigate the situation and Bizarro takes an interest in her. She agrees to go with Bizarro into his house to prevent trouble. chunk.]] While in Bizarro's house, Lois is attacked by the alien lizard which has been renamed "Krypto". Superman shows up and explains Bizarro's motives to Maggie and Turpin and he sees that the building is about to collapse. Shortly afterward, Superman enters into Bizarro's house with a "housewarming gift", a chunk of Kryptonite. However, Bizarro is unaffected by it. Before Superman can do anything else, he is attacked by Krypto and his lead suit is torn. Bizarro throws the Kryptonite at him so that he and Krypto can play fetch. Lois tries to help Superman but Krypto chases her away. To make matters worse, Bizarro leaves to finish making Krypton by blowing it up. His exit causes the building to start to collapse. Fortunately, Superman manages to push the Kryptonite away in time to save everyone in the building. Superman then heads out after Bizarro who has headed for a missile base. He steals a missile and sends it on its way towards Metropolis. Superman tries to stop the missile but Bizarro intercepts him insisting that Krypton needs the missile. All attempts to stop or deflect the missile are foiled by Bizarro who is determined to make Metropolis Krypton. However, Superman reminds him about Lois. Bizarro, instead of stopping the missile, rushes to save Lois, leaving Superman to do it himself and save Metropolis. in his new home.]] Realizing that Bizarro is too dangerous to be left on Earth, Superman helps him re-enact what happened after Krypton exploded. He takes Bizarro to an uninhabited planet that is still capable of supporting life. Bizarro is unhappy until he sees that Krypto has been brought as well. He is now happy to live on his own world. Continuity * Dan Turpin remarks that "all the wackos" come to Lois. In fact, she has been targeted or endangered by several psychotic killers in various episodes (up to this point): ** In "The Last Son of Krypton, Part III" she was sequestered by John Corben; ** In "Fun and Games" she was kidnapped by the Toyman; ** In "The Main Man, Part I" she was harassed by Lobo; ** In "Blasts From the Past, Part II" she was held hostage by Jax-Ur and Mala; ** In "Target" she was marked for death by Edward Lytener; ** In "Identity Crisis" she was kidnapped by Bizarro; ** In "Solar Power" she was used as bait (twice) by Luminus; ** In "World's Finest, Part II" she was held hostage by the Joker; ** And in "The Hand of Fate" she was held captive in the Daily Planet by the Karkull. Background information Home video releases * * Superman: The Complete Animated Series (DVD) * Superman Super-Villains: Bizarro (DVD) Trivia * "Bizarro's World" is the name of a comics story arc taking place shortly after the Death of Superman. * "Krypto" is the name of the Superdog in the comics. However, Bizarro's pet alien is the only thing that gets that name in the DC Animated Universe. * This episode confirms Bizarro's immunity to Kryptonite. Cast Uncredited appearances * Emil Hamilton Quotes Category:A to Z Category:Superman: The Animated Series episodes Category:Episodes written by Robert Goodman Category:Episodes directed by Hiroyuki Aoyama